They Were Both Crazy, But To Each Other They Were Sane
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: They were killers, murderers, the shells of the people that they once were, and only with the realisation that there was no going back came the closeness, the physical intimacy, they both craved. Travis/Madison, strong T, soft M. Set in season 3, season 3 prediction fic.


_AN: I don't own FearTWD_

 _So I wrote a little fic about a potential scene in season three, I'm very into Maddie and Travis' relationship so here it is._

 _WARNING: Strong T, soft M, for a sexual situations and references to abuse, suicide, violence._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

They Were Both Crazy, But To Each Other They Were Sane

"Babe, I think we're safe for now, I blocked off the entrance and I haven't really seen any infected around here." Madison Clark declared, her Southern accent strong. She wiped her hands on her jeans, leaving some blood on the denim, and shook her head. She craved a shower, a nice hot one at that, and she was starving.

Tired from running, once, the trio consisting of herself, her daughter and her partner, finished at a now abandoned Colonia, they had searched for a place to spend the night. Soon they had come across an abandoned shop, stripped almost bare of all its former stock, and they had decided that it would do.

Madison had cleaned out a pair of infected, a quick stab in the head had done fine, and then they had boarded up the door. She had gotten efficient at slaying them, maybe she found it a little too easy, but those thoughts didn't matter in this twisted new world.

Travis Manawa, her boyfriend from before all of this, glanced up at her. "That's great, I'm exhausted and my legs are aching." He forced a smile at her, he wanted to make her feel better, and he knew smiles used to do that back before.

She stepped toward him and shook her head, "Alicia's staying in the other room, she wanted to keep watch and give us some privacy."

"Has she got any weapons with her?" Once upon a time he'd check that she was comfortable but now her immediately prayed at his girlfriend's teenager was armed.

Maddie sat herself down beside Travis. She peered at the makeshift sleeping area around her. It consisted of a pair of slightly grimy blankets that he spread across the concrete ground. Far from the comfort of her old bed, in her old house, in her old life.

"Yep, the freakin' butterfly knife that is practically glued to her hand and a pistol. The doors boarded though, she should be okay." The blonde leaned herself against Travis, her head resting on her partner's chest. She felt him slip his arms around her and draw her closer. Closeness, that was the only thing she had left.

"She won't be okay, she'll keep going, but she won't ever be okay." Travis murmured into his partner's hair. It was true, no one was going to be okay. He was never going to feel truly safe, at peace, happy. He was no longer his timid self, the gentle man he strived to be and was proud of. He was a cold blooded killer, a murderer, a monster, and the woman he loved was no better. They had blood on their hands and despite that he felt no remorse. That fact scared him senseless. He was cold, she was cold, they were cold.

"I know..." Maddie trailed off. She slid her hand into the back of her jeans and slipped out a large, loaded handgun. "I'm never going to be okay, and you're not either, but there's no point dwelling on it." She pressed her hands on his chest and slid her mouth up under his chin before grazing his face. Her fingers travelled to his collarbones, skirting their pads over his cheeks, the roughness of his slight stubble not deterring her even slightly. She was used to him being clean shaven, polished, neat, a working man but now he was rough, dirty, raw.

He felt her fingers slip the buttons of his shirt free from their holes. The fingers of a killer, of a sociopath, of a woman who had adapted. He should be scared of her, she was relentless, unstable, but he wasn't. He'd done bad things, godawful things, things that he would rather forget. When there was talk of exiling him from the hotel, back before she offered to come, he was going to end it. He was going to leave that damn building and blow his brains out. He was going to leave nothing but a bloodied corpse on the ground. He wasn't afraid to die, but he knew now that he couldn't leave her. She'd already lost one lover to suicide, he wasn't going to let her lose another.

Madison tugged his shirt free of his arms and nuzzled her face against his chest. He smelt musty, like sweat and blood, he smelt of everything they had now. His usual odour, the one that smelt of everything they had lost, was long gone. She opened her mouth, gently tracing his pecs with her tongue. She felt his hands slide under her camisole, working it slowly off over her head. He undid the clasp of her bra quickly and effectively before he discarded it. He slid his lips over her breasts and against her hard nipples and she moaned softly, a pleasant sound.

He slid her jeans down her legs, the denim hard with dried blood. Her thighs and calves were slightly hairy but stronger and more toned than they were before all of this. She mirrored his actions on his jeans before she swiftly removed his slightly worn boxers. The material needed to be washed, but she knew that that wasn't happening any time soon.

She was surprised that he was doing this, she thought that she had lost him, she thought he wouldn't want her. She thought that he would be scared of her, terrified now that he saw her darkness, but she supposed that she saw his as well.

Her lips hungrily nipped at his and slowly she felt him slip into her. Neither of them needed to ask if they wanted this because they both already knew. It was an unspoken agreement, a silent piece of shared longing. It was evident how much they craved physical closeness.

Her back arched in pleasure and she threw her head backwards, glancing up at the dark ceiling, as she felt him slide further in. "Travis," she moaned louder than she intended. "Harder. I need this."

Just the raw thrusting of flesh, the blatant sex, brought both of them back down to earth. It was the first real thing they had felt in ages. Maddie had always loved making love to him, but never before had she needed it as much as she needed it right then.

She knotted her hands in his hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She slid one of her legs up his side and felt his hands caressing at her ass and her back. She heard him moan, "Maddie."

She knew that she was coming, just one more thrust and ecstasy would take over. "Travis!" she screamed as she dug her nails into his back and got at his neck. This was more violent than it had usually been, back in LA, back when they were just people. Back then they were gentle - him in particular - but now the sheer need and lust had changed them. They were both murderers, killers, ruthless and they both realised that it wasn't necessary to be gentle anymore. She was an alcoholic, she had been for years, she'd just been good at hiding it, but now, since the world had ended, she knew her secrets were going to come out. She craved some stiff liquor, she would kill if it meant getting her a bottle of vodka, or scotch, or tequila. She knew she wasn't going to get any though, water was hard enough to find on its own.

They both clung tightly, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, and they moved in perfect synchronised time with each other.

She bit his lip.

He moaned.

They both climaxed before they collapsed into a wet, sweaty, heap.

Maddie rolled over, she was still atop Travis, and she grinned. "That was wonderful," she whispered. It actually was, she liked it rough, wished that it could've been that way back before.

"I wasn't too...rough?"

"It was perfect, so goddamn perfect. I told you it was going to be okay." She paused and smushed her face against his, "we can do this together."

They lay in silence, two naked bodies holding each other on some grime coated blankets that covered the cold concrete ground of an abandoned shop floor. He felt her chest rise and fall with every breath and didn't brush her hair from his face despite the fact that it tickled ever so slightly.

She looked oddly beautiful in the low light of the room. He was surprised that her waves of blonde had retained their dyed colour and that the cuts, bruises and blood littering her skin didn't detract from her beauty. She looked pure, not in a delicate, gentle way, but in a hardened, toughened way.

"You know I still love you? I don't think I've said it to you since all the shit hit the fan." Maddie glanced at him and stroked his face with her fingers. "You're the only thing keepin' me goin', you and the kids. I've lost everything, I'm nothing anymore, nothing but a sociopath, but you still love me."

"Of course I know," he liked feeling the weight of her body on top of him. "And I love you too. I will keep loving you despite anything that you do, I can't blame you for changing to suit this world. If Chris' death has taught me one thing it's that in order to survive we have to shift and adapt. You're good at adapting, I'm not, but you are. You're a strong woman, Angel."

"I've had to adapt long before this. I've seen some shit in my time Travis, I've had to become a fighter long ago." She sat up, her bare back facing him, exposing a mess of crisscrossing silver scars. "This isn't how a father should show his love, is it?"

She'd shown him her scars numerous times, countless over her body, and it pained him to know that they weren't the worst of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of the man who was supposed to care for her. He ran his fingers over her back, he knew that they didn't physically pain her anymore, but he was still gentle, regardless. She began to sob and he pulled her into his embrace. She sat naked in his lap, her head nestled back against his chest, one hand stroking her thigh and the other her cheek. "No one deserves to have gone through what you've gone through and, I swear to God, if I could go back and time and take all the pain away, I would. If I could stop this," he motioned to the empty shop, "I would. I wanted to grow old beside you Madison, I wanted to watch sunsets from our patio, make love to you in our bed, I wanted to marry you. I thought that I'd have forever to do everything I wanted to do with you but I didn't. The world has ended, and I know we can't have the happy ending I wanted but since we're both here, since we're both alive, we should be grateful that we're lucky enough to still have each other."

"You wanted to marry me?"

"Of course I did, I was going to ask you later this year, maybe on our anniversary, the one of when we first met. I'd been working up the courage for ages."

"I would have said yes." Her eyes glazed over with tears, the realisation of all that she had lost too much for her bear.

"I know that."

"Babe, do you think it will ever get better?" she absently stroked his bare thigh and shook her head.

"I don't know Angel, but I would like to think it will." He laid his hand over hers, capturing it against his palm.

"I can't lose you baby, I can adapt even when the world has ended as long as you're with me. I can't do it without you Trav."

He nipped at her nose, before his lips travelled down to her mouth. "You're not losing me." Travis ran his fingers through her hair, "I promise."

She returned the kiss and pressed her naked body hard against his. "You're not losing me either." He fingertips skirted over his chest, "not ever."

* * *

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed and please drop a comment if you'd like!_


End file.
